Search engines or search systems are a popular method of discovering information. Traditionally, search engines crawl documents in a corpus, generate an inverted index for the documents, and use the index to determine which documents are responsive to a search query. Search results commonly include a title from a responsive document and a snippet of text from the document that includes one or more of the search terms in the query. While search engines provide such results based this indexing of web content, search engines conventionally do not provide results from web content that is dynamically generated using data hosted by third parties or for content that changes with high frequency (where “third parties” include any server or site that is not controlled by the search engine). To address some of these issues, some search engines license data hosted by the third party and index the licensed data. For example, a search engine may license weather information or stock market information. But this method does not scale easily because each new input requires interaction between human operators of the search engine and the third party.